Forumstreffen/Grillfest
thumb|Forumstreffen/Grillfest Lange Zeit einer der Running Gags des Forums mit einem zehn Jahre alten Thread mit bis zum Einschreiten des Umblätterers 1000 Beiträgen. Am 30.06.2012 dann tatsächlich realisiertes Ereignis, bei dem Teile der Anwesenden aber dann doch nur im Forum rumgesurft haben ("Und natürlich haben wir uns den sprichwörtlichen Ast über den Live-Ticker abgelacht."). Ein detaillierter Lagebericht im Forum wurde natürlich schnellstmöglichst gelöscht, der Nachwelt ist aber immerhin der Ticker der Partynacht nach dem Grillfest erhalten geblieben. +++22:05+++ Raventhird will die inzwischen weitestgehend volltrunkende Meute in den Geheimtipp Münchens, einem dunklen Keller in einer alten Mietskaserne, führen. Dort plant er dunkle Rituale mit Dackelblut. Zum Glück verläuft die Bande sich und landet letztendlich in der Blauen Taverne. +++22:13+++ C i .a l i s beginnt zu wirken. In Verbindung mit viel Pilzrahmsuppe-Spezial kristalliesiert passiert nun eigenartiges. Mondgestein fährt erdwärts und alle sind die Igelfrisur mit der blaunen Jacke, Hildegart von Schwemms gibt das Stoffpferdlied zum besten und meister mi.cki legt auf. ohman,wie peinlich.... +++22:13+++ Ein Wolkenbruch kündigt sich an. Panik unter den Teilnehmern der heit'ren Grillrunde. Was tun? Am Ende wird noch der köstlich am Spieß vor sich hinrotierende Wildeber nass. Eine Lösung tut Not. Da naht Rettung: Der soeben eingetroffene Stammuser Greylight gebietet den drohend am Äther entgegenrollenden Gewitterwolken Einhalt, in dem er einen spontan einstudierten Anti-Regen-Tanz incl. beschwörend skandierten archaischen Schamanenformeln und speziell ausgearbeiteter Choreo mit Matrosentanzgruppe zum Besten gibt. Ehrfürchtig teilt sich die Wolkenwand und unter bombastischen Chorklängen erscheint der sattsam vor sich hin grinsende Mond am Firmament. Das vergnügte Treiben kann also in eine neue Runde gehen. HV ist noch immer nackt. Der pikierte Castorp lässt sich erklären, dass dies ein PUA-Move ist und tut es ihm gleich. +++22:27+++ Elin schwer mit knobi am flirten. Plötzlich werden andere anwesende Damen eifersüchtig. Für knobi ist das heutige treffen wahrhaftig ein Segen. Später hat er noch etwas ganz besonderes vorbereitet. +++22:29+++ Es wird gemunkelt, dass Bär_Tiger_Mann erscheinen wird. Wann, warum und ob überhaupt ist unter den Teilnehmern allerdings umstritten. +++22:33+++ Die neue Getränkekreation Leberkäs-destilliert Hawai geht herum. Vom späteren U-Bahn-fahren wird vom PT-Doktor Eckeberger ausdrücklich abgeraten. +++22:44+++ Das raschelnde Gebüsch hat sich seltsamerweise vom Flaucher bis in die Blaue Taverne mitbewegt. Dass kneipenbesuchende Buschpflanzen definitiv zu den eher seltener beobachtbaren Phänomenen gehören, scheint keinen der angesäuselten Partytruppe weiter zu stören. +++22:39+++ Aus dem Dunkel betritt plötzlich ein waschechter Popstar die Szenerie. Die anwesenden Plattentestinos reiben sich verwundert die Augen. Kann das wirklich sein? Ja ist es denn die Möglichkeit?! Mit einem ebenso charmanten wie gewinnenden "Hello again" steht Rea Garvey inmitten der Feiermannschaft. Obrac steckt sich demonstrativ sein Ramones-T-Shirt in die Hose und spannt die Brustmuskulatur an, auf der sich neben Senf und Ketchup auch ein viertel Würstchen befinden. Armin, der einen derben PiRaSu-K.O. (Pilzrahmsuppen-Knockout) erlitten hat, fällt ihm wie ein alter Bekannter um den Hals und murmelt etwas von "Endlich!", "Ich hab´s immer gewusst!" und "The best things in life are free". +++22:52+++ Jetzt der Showdown zwischen ABN und bazi. nach einem gewohnt unerbittlichen Wortgefecht fallen sich beide letztendlich in die Arme und der Grundstein für eine wunderbare Romance ist gelegt. Unter einem lauten "ooooohh" der Menge gestehen sich beide endlich ihre Liebe und werden umgehend zum Grillfest-Königpaar gekührt. +++22:59+++ Nun gestehen sich auch Plattenfister und der Megatroll ihre Liebe. Große Überraschung: der Megatroll ist weiblich und gutaussehend. +++23:00+++ Der Mann mit dem Pilzrahmsuppenlied tritt auf, singt das Pilzrahmsuppenlied jedoch nicht, weil er die Festivität kurz zuvor aufgrund akut einsetzender Magenkrämpfe absagen musste. Stattdessen hat Armin eine kleine Diashow vorbereitet, die auf amüsante und originelle Weise durch die von Wechelbädern durchzogene Geschichte von Plattentests.de führt. Für vergnügte Schmunzler sorgen Bilder wie das von Armins erster Dusche, Armins erstem eigenen Whirlpool (ironisch-lässig: Armin und Rea G. mit Bling-Bling und Champagnerflasche am Chillen) oder Armins erster eigenen Insel mit 657 nackten Amazonen. +++23:03+++ Gemütliches Homevideogucken aus alten Zeiten. Die beliebtesten Aufnahmen waren dabei Raventhirds sensationelle Flucht aus einem Drogen- und Gewaltsumpf in eine allseits beliebte Großstadt, Armins&Ollis erste Gehversuche als Rezensionsschreiber und bisher unveröffentlichste Aufnahmen des PT-Redaktionsbüros. Ähnlichkeiten zu Tims Wohnung sind offenkundig, aber werden stillschweigend hingenommen. +++23:07+++ Man beschließt, einem von Punkows Empfehlungen Folge zu leisten. Der Film beginnt aber leider erst in 4 Stunden. +++23:21+++ Kurze Unruhe: Castorps eigens mitgebrachte XXL-Deutschlandflagge ist verschwunden. Nach ausgiebiger gemeinsamer Suche findet man diese in Stücke gerissen und vollgekotzt auf einer der versifften Sanitäranlagen der zwielichtigen Spelunke. Als Übeltäter kommt natürlich nur Lyxen in Frage. Da dieser aber zeitweilig nachweislich ein Auslandspraktikum im Gazastreifen verrichtet, muss der Fall zu den ungelösten Akten gelegt werden und das Fest kann fortgesetzt werden. +++23:40+++ Um das Warten bis Mitternacht zu überbrücken, vertreibt sich die mittlerweile erbarmungswürdig aufgeheizte Partyschar die Zeit im Andenken an das PT-Forum mit ein paar launigen aus selbigem entnommenen Spielen. Das Liedlängenspiel und das Mixtape-Game sind schon durch, jetzt heißt es: "Kopf über die Tastatur rollen!" Gröhlender Beifall. "Aber hier gibt es doch gar keine Tastatur", merkt einer der wenigen noch halbwegs bei Sinnen stehenden User an. "Egal, dann rollen eben einfach so durch die Gegend", brühlt Obrac gewitzt in den Raum. Ein sichtlich fassungsloser Manni der Wirt kann dem enthemdeten enthemmten Treiben nur kopfschüttelnd und tatenlos beiwohnen und die mutwillige Ramponierung seiner teuren Edelholzgarnituren mit einem resignierten Lächeln quittieren. +++23:52+++ Unter dem Vorwand ein Unwetter würde bald ganz München wegspülen wird der von Pilzrahmsuppe-Spezial inzwischen vollkommen unberechenbar und paranoid gewordene Armin nach Hause geschickt. Jetzt kann die Feier richtig losgehen. +++00:00+++ Den ganzen Abend hindurch wurde gegrübelt, ob es vielleicht nur ein Gerücht sei oder ob das Grauen wirklich Gestalt annehmen sollte - für Mitternacht hatte sich der Meister der Finsternis himself angekündigt. Punkt Mitternacht bewegt sich nun der dunkelrote Samtvorhang in der Ecke der Blauen Taverne verheißungsvoll zur Seite und das zuvor noch aufgewühlte Partygeschrei der Userschaft verstummt binnen weniger Sekunden zu einem gespannten Murmeln. Eine dämonisch anmutende Stimme aus dem Off verkündet sodann die Sensation: Ja, es ist wahr, der Meister der Finsternis hat sich bereit erklärt, die User von Plattentests zum Dank der jahrelangen wechselseitigen Freunschaft mit einem seiner seltenen Auftritte zu beglücken! Nach einer kurzen Einführung durch Raventhird betritt der Maestro dann bedeutungsschwanger die Bühne und präsentiert der begeisterten Userschaft seinen Megahit "Herbergsvater". Das Publikum ist nicht zu bremsen und skandiert jede Zeile des Textes auswendig mit. Danke, Joachim Witt, für dieses unvergessliche Erlebnis! +++00:16+++ Nun jemand der sich bisher höfflich im Hintergrund gehalten hat: Dödel. Jetzt wo die sich die Truppe in einem opiumhaften Dämmerzustand befindet schlägt er zu. Unter der Parole "Hail Satanas!" zieht er alle Register und bekehrt sämtliche User zu den seinen Jüngern. Der Spuk hat ein Ende als ein Moderator Dödel mal wieder Hausverbot erteilt. +++00:31+++ Nun wird es immer intimer, wie immer wenn es bei PT nächtelt. Jeder hat auf einmal das Bedürfnis sein Selbstmitleid kundzutun oder den Helfer zu geben. Depression und Nächstenliebe reichen sich zu nächtlicher Stunde die Hand. Nur Obrac gibt noch sarkastische Kommentare ab. +++01:40+++ bazis Prognose für die neue Saison: Der große FCB gewinnt alle 3 möglischen Titel und erreicht somit erstmals in seiner Vereinsgeschichte, dass Tripple! Kategorie:Gemeinschaftsprojekte Kategorie:Running-Gag Kategorie:Legendäre Threads